The Day That Didn't Start it All
by TroubledFred
Summary: C/C,including Kyle/Tess. The next generation has come back from the future to protect the current pod squad and their human friends. Unfortunately their appearance has upset the balance and the way things have gone insanely wrong. rating might change
1. Part 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Roswell, or any of the characters

**Chapter 1 **

**What went wrong?**

The three teens that walked into the Crashdown dinner in Roswell, New Mexico didn't look any different than any other teens. But if you were to look closer, let's say under a microscope, you would see that these teens were more different than you could ever imagine. An older waitress, whose nametag said 'Agnes' showed them to their seats, the place was packed so they were seated at a small table by the window. The girl in the group had long dark wavy hair, her emerald color eyes which scanned café ignoring one of the booths which had two young men sitting in, looked a bit excited, every once in the while she would bite her pouty bottom lip.

The boy seated next to her whose ears were a bit too big for his head and his dark brown hair was messy and slightly longer than it should be, seemed easily over looked, that is until you looked into his soulful brown eyes. His demeanor seemed fearful and hesitant, but every once in a while his eyes would trail to the brown haired pale beauty next to him and his lips would curl into a shy smile.

The boy seated across from them seemed animated and amusing. He would say something that made the pale girl laugh. He also had sandy brown hair and his face was friendly. His eyes were a pale blue that seemed warm and affectionate for his two friends. He was the only one talking at the small table and he used his hands in wide gestures, that didn't seem at all odd.

The three teens had come in for a reason, today was a monumental day in their eyes, and even though the circumstances for the reason they were there was awful, they were delighted in getting a small chance to witness this. The girl finally let her eyes stop straying and turned her attention to the quiet boy next to her.

"Zan" She said addressing the boy, letting her pale hand cover his olive one. "It's going to be okay, alright?" He turned to her and gave a hesitant smile and looked down to their joined hands, his smile becoming a bit bigger. The boy across from them rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Mia don't baby him. I'm pretty sure he can handle it all by himself, he's a big boy." He told the girl, giving her a shake of the head that was immediately interrupted by a smack to the head, causing him to wince.

"Shut up Gabe." She said he eyes narrowing on the boy. "Watching this is going to be hard for us, but this is going to be even harder on him okay?" Gabe just snorted which caused Mia to narrow her green eyes even more at the boy, raising her hand to smack the boy again, she stopped suddenly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the short haired blonde waitress ask two burly men if they wanted coffee, they gave her a rude answer which caused the girl to roll her eyes and walk away passing right by their table. Mia couldn't keep her eyes off of the girl, in her eyes she looked so beautiful and young, not at all knowing of what was going to happen in a couple of moments. A hand was waved in front of her face which broke the spell.

"Geez, stop staring," Gabe sighed, then turned his attention to Zan, who was staring at the booth that with the two young men that Mia refused to look at. "You too, Zan." Mia rolled her eyes and smacked Gabe again.

Across the room at the booth, where two young men sat eating their lunch. One had dark brown eyes sharp features and hair that looked like he put his finger in a socket, The other who looked much like Zan had ears too big for him and dark brown eyes and a muscular body. The Crazy haired boy felt eyes on him looked up and caught Zan's eyes, which widened and immediately looked away.

"That guy over there is staring at us Max." His voice was stiff and a bit distrusting, but not towards the boy he was talking to. The other boys' attention, which was taken away from looking at a brown haired young waitress, looked at the small table. He saw Zan's eyes drift over towards them then back to the others he was with.

"Maybe he's into you Michael." Max smiled turning his attention towards the other boy in his booth. Michael narrowed his eyes at Max, why the hell doesn't he ever take him seriously.

"Ha-ha Maxwell, you're a freaking riot." He said dryly. "I'm being serious okay, there's something about him, and not just him either. That whole freaking table is weird. Ever since they walked in I got this weird thing." He said not really knowing how to describe the feeling he got. "Especially that girl."

"Michael." Max's tone was somewhat stern. "You know that we can't get involve, it's the only reason that I don't-" He cut himself not wanting to discuss this right now.

"Max, this has nothing to do with anything like that okay? Just stop staring at Parker and get your mind together. Can't you feel it?" Max, deciding to humor the other boy, closed his eyes and cleared his head then he felt it. It was a small tingling across the back of his neck. Nothing he would be able to notice unless he was paying attention. Opening his eyes and looking into Michael's serious face he spoke.

"Okay Michael, I believe you."

The short blonde haired waitress walked over to her friend, the browned haired girl that Max was looking at. She giggled at the girl for using that fake picture on tourists

"Oh Girl, you are so bad." She said shaking her head. "Oh, and Max Evans is staring at you again." The girl knew how much her friend, Liz Parker, hated being teased about the Evans boy.

"No way Maria, that is so your imagination." Liz spoke while turning around to look and see whether he was really looking at her or not. Nope he wasn't he seemed to be having an intense discussion with Michael. Why did Maria always insist that he was looking at her? Liz turned back towards Maria. "Evans? This?" She questioned while pointing to her chin. "Nu uh." Maria just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Maria couldn't understand why Liz was always so adamant about Max not noticing her. If only she could open her best friend's eyes, then she could dump Kyle the poodle. "Anyway we got some customers over in the back. Do you want to get them or do you want me to?" Both Liz and Maria looked over towards the small table where Mia, Zan and Gabe sat. They got a spark of familiarity from the small group. Maria spoke up. "I'll go." Maria started making her way towards the table when Liz grabbed her arm.

"You didn't give me a chance to answer?" Liz said smiling.

"Hey, I paused for a second there. When you snooze you lose." She said sticking her tongue out at the girl. On her way there a fight broke out. The two burly men who Maria had offered coffee to earlier got up and started arguing.

"You're running out of time!" One of them shouted. Maria looked around, not knowing what to do she yelled for Liz.

"Liz!" Liz just stood frozen. One of the men pulled out a gun which caused everyone but Liz to duck down, they stood struggling for a couple of seconds before the gun went off and the bullet took off towards the frozen girl.

Max was ducked down in his booth when he heard Maria whisper Liz's name. He looked into Liz's direction and saw her lying on the ground unmoving. He immediately stood up and started in the direction that Liz was laying. A hand on his chest stopped him.

"What are you going to do Max?" Michael questioned slightly panicked.

"Let me go." Max struggled, before looking up into Michael's face. He saw it, the fear and panic that Max was going to let out their secret. This caused Max to hesitate which let Michael take advantage and force Max out of the diner. Before he left his eyes locked on to wide green ones and he felt like the girl knew what he had just done.

Taking her gaze off the fleeing boys, Mia looked towards Liz. She was somewhat shocked that it did not take a long time for the healing process, but when she didn't see Liz standing, she immediately understood why.

"Oh no, Oh god no."

* * *

**_A/N: Okay I decided to just completely rewrite this story, gathering all my old roswell info that helped me with my story I started somewhat from scratch. I hope this will be better, and I promise updates!_**


	2. Part 2

Chapter 2

How do we Fix this?

* * *

Mia stood there in shock for a moment before immediately going into action; she knew that she only had a couple of moments till Liz Parker was dead. Seeing that Gabe or Zan didn't know what was going on yet, she knew she was the one that had to get the ball rolling, she was still somewhat in shock but she couldn't let anything happen to Zan or Gabe. Looking at Gabe and getting his attention, she acted.

"Gabe, I'm going to need you to warp everyone, I don't care what you make them see." She looked into his eyes and saw the fear but she also saw his determination. Nodding his head he closed his eyes and started. Grabbing Zan's hands causing him to open his eyes she dragged him over to Liz, not noticing Maria's eyes on them the whole time. She didn't want him to have to see everything but this had to be done. Mia knelt down and torn open the ugly aqua uniform, pressing Zan's had into the pool of blood that was rapidly getting bigger. Zan looked at her, his face looked so scared and panicked that she wanted to cry.

Zan looked down at the bleeding Liz, things weren't suppose to go like this. Everything was wrong, but_ he_ was her only chance at survival now. Her felt anger rise in him, but pushed it down. She needed him clear headed right now. Taking a deep breath he called out to her.

"Liz?" his wavered a bit and Liz still didn't open her eyes. Trying to keep calm he tried again. "Liz, please I need you to open your eyes." Seeing her not responding he lost his cool. "DAMMIT OPEN YOUR EYES!" Nothing was happening; He felt tears form in his eyes. "Please mom, I need you to open your eyes. Please." He managed to sob out. This seemed to work, Liz's eyes fluttered open, her pained brown eyes met his and the connection was instant.

_*Flash*  
Liz standing in the play ground in a red pie dress, her mother made her_

_*Flash*  
Maria and Liz in Maria's room playing dress up and giggling._

_*Flash*  
Maria, Liz and Alex in Liz's living room, watching Movies._

_*Flash*  
Liz watching Max walking down the halls, wishing that everything Maria had said was true._

Zan saw it all, He didn't want to see any of this, and he felt like he was violating her soul.

Tears were fluttering down Mia's cheeks, but once she saw that Zan made a connection she quelled them. Looking around the Dinner, She saw Gabe's eyes still closed. She knew he wouldn't be able to last very long. She looked back down at Liz's stomach and was ecstatic to find it healing. She turned her attention towards the uniform, waving her hand over the blood and bullet hole causing it to disappear. Zan had broke the connection when he was done, not wanting to see anything else. Mia grabbed a ketchup bottle broke it against the counter and poured it all over the shocked girls body.

"You fell and knocked over a ketchup bottle, Please you can't tell anyone about this." After she said that she grabbed Zan's hand stood up ran over to Gabe. Grabbing his hand she didn't pause her fleeing, even when Gabe tripped a bit.

Liz stood on shaky legs watching the three figures run out of the diner. She was in total shock, she didn't even feel or hear Maria coming over to her. She tried to replay the scene over in her head, but nothing was coming over clear. She remembered the fight breaking out, there was a gunshot and then she was falling with an intense pain in her stomach. She was pretty sure she had just gotten shot. She knew that no matter what she was going to find out what happened to her, she was determined.

Maria stared at Liz in awe, she was pretty sure that Liz was dying a second ago, then those two people went up to her and now she was standing with ketchup all over her uniform. She knew someone had just called the ambulance because there were sirens in the distance. Looking down at the area where Liz had fell her eyes caught something red and white. Bending down and picking it up she saw it was a order pad, that seemed to be covered in blood, looking around and noticing no one looking at her she quickly stuffed it into her apron, now she definitely knew something just happened.

* * *

Michael's mind was still trying to process what happened. One minute he was talking to Max about the prospect of home, and then Liz Parker gets shot. Looking over at Max who was pale and dazed, Michael felt regret. Trying not to think that it would be his fault if Liz dies. Arriving at Max's house, they both still sat quietly in the car. Michael was the first one to break the silence

"I'm sorry Max, but I couldn't let you do it." His voice was soft and Max could barely hear him.

"Michael, you don't have to apologize. I don't blame you I'm not mad at you." No Max knew it wasn't Michael's fault at all. "You did what you did so that I wouldn't have exposed us. I blame myself." At this Michael stared hard a Max wondering if he was really hearing what he was hearing. "I should have pushed you away and save her Michael. I could have saved her. If she dies its all my fault. Michael, if I could go back in time I would save Liz, I would expose us." Before Michael could even think of formulating a response they heard the front door slam. They both turned and saw a tall curvy blonde girl named Isabel Evens, Max's sister and fellow alien, quickly making her way over to them. She stopped as soon as she was at Max's side and immediately started to check over him.

"Oh my god, are you guys okay I heard what happened at the Crashdown, were either of you guys hurt?" she looked at them anxiously waiting for an answer. Michael quickly piped up.

"No were okay, why Isabel, did something happen?" He looked at Max hoping that he would go along.

"You guys must have left before the shooting happened. Stacy just called and she said that her boyfriend, Luke, said that his brother was just at the Crashdown and these two guys got into a fight over the check. So one of the guys took out a gun and started shooting." She explained all in one breath visibly relieved that both of her brothers were okay.

"Did anyone get shot?" Max quietly asked. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it, needed to know about the colossal mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Nope, No one got shot." She answered wondering why Michael and Max suddenly got tense when she answered. "What the hell is wrong with you both? You seem like you both just seen a ghost."

"You mean Liz is okay? No one was shot?" Max asked grabbing a hold of Isabel's arms.

"Geez Max what the hell is your problem. Something big just happened and all you can think about is freaking Liz Parker? Get the hint Max no matter what, you and Liz will never be able to be together." She screamed while yanking her arms from Max's grip and marching up towards the door. Both boys were silent thinking about what happened earlier.

"Max, Liz was shot I know she was. Something had to have happened after we left." Michael stated once again being the first one to break the silence.

"I know Michael." Sending the boys back into their thoughts.

"Those three people!" Michael suddenly exclaimed. "They had something to do with I know they did. Maybe they healed her. We got to find out what happened after we left." Max just nodded too busy with feeling the happiness that Liz was not dead and was in fact just fine, but he couldn't have helped the pain in his chest at the thought of him walking away from her and some stranger coming to the rescue

* * *

Down the street from the Crashdown in an old abandoned house sat another curvy blonde haired girl. She sat staring out one of the windows, a look of longing on her beautiful face. Her deep brown eyes were glazed over as if she was in another world entirely. She was torn from that world when three figures came crashing through the house. The Blonde girl's hand immediately shot up in defense. Upon noticing it was Zan, Mia and Gabe she lowered it.

"Geez, did you guys really have to come barreling in here? You guys almost gave me a heart attack. I expect it from Mia or Gabe but not from you Zan." She reprimanded, looking at Zan she noticed his pale and drained features. She saw that the other two looked the same. "What happened you guys look like someone died." Realizing what she just said and why they were there her blue eyes went wide "Someone died didn't they? Who was it what happened? I should have been there with you guys Oh no!" She sat down on the couch expectantly.

"He didn't heal her." Zan mumbled silently. He was staring at his hands as if he had never seen them before.

"What?" She asked her face scrunching up in confusion. "Who didn't heal who? What happened?" she demanded immediately becoming impatient.

"Max, Kat, Max didn't heal Liz." Mia answered in a monotone voice. This immediately alarmed Kat, Mia has never been monotone about anything, just look at who her parents are. Kat's eyes went wide suddenly realized what they were explaining.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAX DIDN'T HEAL LIZ, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I DON'T ACCEPT IT." Kat's voice boomed. Kat slumped into the couch, her mind couldn't accept it, and this was just too illogical.

"It's true" Gabe's oddly calm voice popped up "Zan had to heal her while I warped everyone." Gabe's face was set in contemplation. "What I want to know is why are we still here. The timeline is messed up. I mean, although Liz still got shot, Max wasn't the one who healed her Zan did. Unless," His face scrunched up "Unless it doesn't matter who healed Liz, just as long as the person was alien." He sat back trying to think it over, but Mia wasn't having it, it seemed like the entire day was getting to her.

"Oh god, Oh no, we shouldn't be here. What did we do? We shouldn't have gone. That was such a bad idea. We just messed up history. I knew that we shouldn't have gone, but no, no one listens to Mia. I'm always right by the way, but no one listens! Oh god were going to fade into nothingness just like future Max and we wont be able to do anything about it. I'm going to be nothing, Zilch, Nada, and Zero." Suddenly Gabe started laughing. "You think this is funny?" Mia yelled marching up to him and started smacking him. "I'm standing here freaking out about fading away and your laughing at me?" Her eyes started to flash green and Zan thought she looked like an angel, but his thoughts quickly sobered when he realized that now was not the time.

"Stop hitting me, damnit. I'm not even laughing at you. I was laughing at Zan." He yelped. Mia stopped hitting him and turned to Zan in confusion.

"Okay and why are you laughing at Zan?" Kat asked slowly, as if she were talking to a child. Gabe rolled his eyes and started laughing again, when he remembered what he was laughing at before, until Mia rudely started to hit him.

"Remember that old movie '_back to the future'_ that your dad use to make us watch Kat?" Kat nodded a bit confused as to why he was bringing it up. "It's just that's what this reminded me of. I mean Liz was supposed to get healed by Max, but Max didn't do it. Zan did instead. So now does it mean that Liz is going to fall in love with Zan instead of Max?" He was still laughing remembering that part in the movie. "I mean here we are back from the future." Noticing all their weird looks he shrugged. "What? It was funny."

"That's just sick Gabe." Kat said while shaking her head. The group was silent for a second until they all simultaneous burst out laughing. The laugh was borderline hysterical, but they needed something, anything to keep the panic from rising up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

An older brown haired gentleman walked into the Crashdown on a mission, He was feeling desperation and fear. Pinpointing his target he rushed over to her calling out her name.

"Lizzie" The brown haired girl looked up from the towel she was holding, the man, Mr. Parker Liz's father eyes grew wide when he saw the white towel soaked red. "Oh my god Lizzie, are you okay?" He kneeled down next to her, the girl sought to soothe her father's worries.

"No, dad I'm okay." At his disbelieving face she clarified. "Really, I'm okay, see look its just ketchup." Feeling his desperation and fear melt into relief he pulled his daughter into a hug.

Maria watched this with a heavy heart. She was glad that Liz was okay, but watching the father and daughter interact when she herself couldn't remember her father's face, just seemed like the topping to the cake of the bad day. Grabbing her cypress oil from out her pocket, unscrewing it she closed her eyes and brought it up to her nose and breathe deep. The ringing of the bell from atop the café door caused her to open her eyes and stare into the aviator covered eyes of Jim Valenti, the town sheriff.

The man with his tense demeanor, sandy brown hair and from what her mother described as boyish charm, made Maria very nervous. Giggling nervously, she held up the tiny vial and explained what it was. He seemed to accept it since his attention was turned else where. Maria's hand trailed to her apron and she wondered if she should tell the sheriff about the order pad, but she waved the thought away, she would just confront Liz later.

Valenti talked to his deputy for a brief moment about the shooting, everyone seemed in order and the girl was just a bit shaken. Unfortunately for him two UFO nuts wouldn't leave the crime scene alone

"Hey, You two!" He felt the urge to add freaks to that sentence but pushed it down "Get away from there; this is a crime scene not a crash site!" He turned to talk to the Native American deputy when the short twitchy man who had been snooping had decided to put in his two cents.

"I think something happened here sheriff." This caused Liz to stand up and make her way over to where the conversation was taking place. Valenti, wanting to get the man off his back decided to humor him and ask.

"What do you think happened?"

"Well the gun man was standing there" He said pointing to the direct where the men fought. "The shot was fired into that direction." He then pointed in the direction that Liz was standing earlier that day. "Jen and I, we searched this entire place and can't seem to find a bullet hole anywhere." Valenti looked over at the deputy next to him silently asking the question.

"We haven't found the bullet hole yet sheriff."The man seeing another opportunity to talk pulled out a picture that Liz had shown him earlier that day and showed it to the sheriff. Valenti took the picture, chuckled and showed it Mr. Parker who just smiled. Jen seeing her boyfriend's fallen face at being chuckled add decided to say something to.

"The bullet flew into the direction the girl was standing in." She said motioning to Liz. Everyone's eyes went to Liz, who decided to stick to the plan that Mia had set.

"I didn't get shot; I fell and broke a ketchup bottle." Her voice sounded slightly robotic, and she wondered if everyone had believed her. She couldn't tell with the sheriff because he was still wearing his sunglasses, but everyone else seemed to buy it. Unfortunately she didn't see Maria's face.

* * *

In New York City hotel room, number 412, a young girl was pacing the floor. She had beautiful blonde hair with red and black streaks in it. If she would look up from the floor you would notice that her eyes were a piercing blue. She had a pretty round face with eyebrow ring over her right eye and a lip ring as well. She also had a couple of piercings that lined each ear.

A dark haired boy was seated on the bed watching her. He was skinny in build and at first glance he probably would be written off as a geek, but once you look into his light blue eyes you would be forever hooked. He watched the girl pace herself into a frenzy. He wanted to gather her up in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't let him, at least not with the mood she was in.

"I CAN'T STAND THEM LIVING HERE WITH THAT TRAITORIOUS BITCH!" The girl yelled, finally giving up on her pacing and falling back on to the bed. She didn't like this at all. She knew the bitch would be here, but now that she got to think about it, she couldn't stand it. She was doing all that she could to stop herself from finding that traitor all alone and choking the crap out of her. It didn't help the fact that they were living in the sewers. She knew they were better than this. If only she could help them without messing up the order of things. She sighed and looked up at the boy next to her. "Matt please tell me there's something I can do that wont screw everything up, I want to help them." Her blue eyes pleaded with him

"Marie, Rie, you know that if I could I'd let you. Were here to protect them, but they need to live their lives that they were suppose to leave." Matt looked down at Marie, He felt so bad his beautiful punk princess was hurting and there was nothing he can do to help, it took all his strength not to gather her up into his arms.

"Yea, I know. It's just hard ya know?" She wanted to roll her eyes at herself. Of course he didn't know. His parents both grew up in loving homes with picket fences and happy marriages. They didn't have to steal or kill to survive. "Maybe we should just go to the sewer, I feel bad being here with all this and them having nothing. Plus it would be easier to keep an eye out for them." Standing up she started to pace again.

"What!? No, I am not going to sleep in a sewer!" Getting up from the bed he walked over to her and put his arms around her effectively putting a stop to her pacing. "Listen, just calm down okay. Nothing's going to happen to them, and if it did you know they could more than take care of themselves. If it makes you feel better we can wake up early tomorrow and run a check up on them." He gently brushed her hair out of her face. He bent down and lightly kissed her on her lips. It was meant as a soothing gesture but quickly turned passionate. Marie deepened the kiss and pushed Matt roughly onto the bed.

"You know we got a lot of time to kill before we should sleep, plus we got this whole place to ourselves." She saw his eyes glaze over a bit from that insinuation, and chuckled quietly to herself. Pushing away from him slightly she ran her hands slowly down his body and up again and through his dark hair.

"Yea, what were you thinking?" Matt was surprised at how husky his voice was, also at how tight his jeans had become. He had one hand in her hair while the other hand was stroking the back of her thigh. He could feel the heat of her skin through her fish net stockings. Oh god how He loved those stockings.

"I was thinking that we could have a little fun" She giggled. She grabbed his hands from her hair and her thigh and pinned them over his head. With her right hand she slowly lifted his shirt up so that it was pushed up to his neck. She brought her head down and lightly sucked on his nipple. She heard him groan in pleasure, and almost felt sorry for what she had planned. While sucking on his nipple she brought her hand to his sides and started tickling him furiously.

"Why you little tease." He removed his hands from hers and rolled her over so that he was on top and started tickling her.

* * *

Liz walked into her bedroom in a daze, absentmindedly locking the door. She looked tired and disorganized something that Liz Parker has never been. After everything that happened down stairs; Ambulance checking her out, the sheriff and all his questions, weird looks from Maria, and her parent's constant worry, she felt exhausted. She looked into the mirror; she hadn't gotten the chance to change so she was still in her ketchup splattered uniform.

She could swear that she had been shot, yet looking at her uniform there was no bullet hole or blood stains. The scientist in Liz was screaming right now. Did those people who healed her alter her uniform? Was she just going insane? She was about to open up her uniform to look at her stomach when there was a loud knock at her door. Rolling her eyes she sighed, couldn't they give her a little peace?

"Mom, seriously I'm okay, but I'm really tired right now and I'll talk to you in the morning. I just need some time." She called out. She loved her parents dearly, but they have to stop hovering.

"Liz," A familiar voice called out. "It's Maria open the door I need to talk to you." Liz walked over to the door and opened it to let Maria in. "Lizzie, are you okay? I didn't get to make sure you were okay with everything that happened." She gave Liz a hug not caring about the ketchup her uniform was drenched in.

"Well, you don't have to worry Maria I'm fine really just a little shaken up." She said touched that her friend cared so much about her.

"Liz, I know that it's been a long day and that you are probably so exhausted, because I know I am, but you gotta tell me what happened down there." Liz couldn't control the widening of her eyes, and she knew that this probably wouldn't help convince Maria or the 'plan' (That's what she had dubbed it)

"W-what do you mean what happened? Nothing happened I fell and knocked over a ketchup bottle, what else is there?" Turning around so that Liz wouldn't have to look Maria in the eyes she sat on her bed. She hated lying, especially to her best friend.

"Liz" The brown haired girl winced at the tone of her friend's voice. "Stop lying okay? It doesn't suit you. Your face does this weird look" Maria mimicked it and Liz thought that it was a very weird look. "I guess it's sort of like a half frown and half smile grimace thing, it really doesn't look good, but back on topic. I know something happened. I saw those two people rush over to you and your stomach was covering in something red Liz, and I know for a fact it wasn't ketchup." She pulled out the order pad from her apron and shoved it at Liz. "Explain this." Maria demanded.

"That's ketchup?" She knew it sounded lame, but she was in some sort of shock. No else had really seen what happened today, but Maria did. Plus with the blood soaked order pad it was like a hit to the face, her getting shot it was real. Those people really did heal her, she had almost died.

"Liz," Maria's voice broke Liz from her thoughts. "I may be your wacky best friend, but I'm not stupid. Do you really expect me to believe that this is ketchup?" She asked pointing to the order pad.

"Y-yea?" Liz winced and made a mental note to learn how to lie. She saw Maria's face get red and Liz knew she was angry. Her and Alex joke all the time about 'Hurricane Deluca' they had even made a ratings list, and now it was directed at Liz, she was a bit scared. Maria grabbed Liz by the arms hauling her up to her feet.

"Lizzie please." The blonder girl pleaded. "Stop lying to me! Do you know how bad it makes me feel to know that the one person I trust is lying straight to my face. I'm your freaking best friend just tell me what hap-" Maria suddenly cut off staring at something on Liz's stomach. Somehow when Maria grabbed Liz, her uniform opened up exposing Liz. "Lizzie, what's that?" Maria lifted a shaky hand to point at something on Liz's stomach, causing Liz to look down and notice the glowing silver handprint located right where she should have been shot.

"Um, finger paint?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Valenti sat in his office filing out paperwork about the incident at the Crashdown. Deputy Hanson had volunteered but there was something bugging him about this case. He had talked to some of the workers that worked in the shops around the Crashdown in hopes of finding out what the shooters looked like. He had been told that three different groups had rushed out of the Crashdown after the gun had fired.

The first were two large men, who according to the witness were 'truckerish' in looks. It didn't take him long to figure out that these were the gunman. Then almost immediately after 2 boys ran out. They were identified as Max Evans and Michael Guerin. He concluded that these boys had probably run out because they were frightened. The third group is what puzzled him. They didn't leave till about ten minutes after the shooting and no one was able to recognize them. This was deeply suspicious.

Then back to the Parker girl, whom the two UFO freaks had sworn was shot. He remembered talking to the Parker girl. She was badly shaken but unhurt. When she had told her story she had gave full eye contact and was truthful, up until she recalled how she got the ketchup on her uniform. She would look slightly to the left and say almost robotically that she had fallen.

She was clearly lying. He had wondered why, what was she protecting and what did it have to do with the three unidentified teens. He sat there thinking for a while till there was a knock on his door. He gave a gruff 'come in' not pleased by the sudden interruption. His mood turned even darker when he saw that it was those two UFO nuts.

"Hello sheriff sorry to interrupt, but I don't think you listened to anything I said at the Crashdown." The sheriff sighed and set down the paper in his hands. He waved his hands in a go ahead gesture. "We think something happened to that Liz girl, and we think the three people who ran out had something to do with it." This caught Valenti's attention and he gestured for the couple to sit down.

* * *

In the abandon house down the street from the Crashdown four teens were quietly thinking to them selves, trying to think of a way to fix what had happen today. Zan was the first to speak.

"I say we just stick to the old plan, one of the girls gets a job at the Crashdown, when Max starts working at the UFO center, and one of us guys will work there too. All grounds will be covered."

"But Zan," Mia quickly injected "Things have changed." She wasn't able to finish her thought because Kat spoke up.

"This is what we're going to do, Mia works at the Crashdown, Zan UFO center, and Gabe gets the school. See I'm a genius." She gave a smug smile and sat back on the sofa.

"What about you princess? What are you going to do besides sit on your ass all day?" Mia and Kat always had disagreements; it seemed as if they could never get along. They always intentionally bait each other, and the result was always a screaming match.

"What? My plan's good, you're just jealous you didn't come up with it. Your mom was a waitress at the Crashdown and Zan's dad worked at the UFO center, so it's only natural that you both work there to, and as for me I'll be sure to keep in constant contact with Matt and Marie." Standing up she towered over the petite form of Mia leaning close to the girl she spoke again. "And don't call me princess."

"I'm not jealous of you, well at least not with how big your thighs are." This caused Kat to give an outraged gasp, and Zan and Gabe turn to each other wide eyed. It's also not fair that I have to work as a waitress, so my mother was but it's not like its genetics or anything. We're not going to work while you sit on your ass all day, Were only suppose to have limited contact with Matt and Marie, remember, because if we overuse our powers he will be able to find us." Mia stood up from the couch, placing her hands on her hips. Just to spite Kat she added "_Princess."_

"My thighs are not big" Kat shrieked "And don't call me princess!" The glass in the window next to them shattered, causing Zan to act immediately. Kat never lost control.

"That is enough!" Zan yelled with authority. He didn't want this to escalate any more than it already had. If an outsider were to walk in at this moment, they would be confused as to why a tiny 5'4' brunette pixie was standing toe to toe with a blonde 5'9' Amazon; they wouldn't think the brunette had a chance. Zan knew better. If it came down to it Mia would emerge victorious, Mia had enough firepower in her body to supply the entire worlds Military. She was after all the commander's daughter.

"We are all going to go to school. Mia it would be easier for you to take the job at the Crashdown, if they were to attack anywhere it would be there." He said. He saw the hurt hit her eyes for taking Kat's side, but it was quickly masked up and shield behind a wall.

"Whatever you say your majesty." It was a sarcastic replay that was mixed in with a patented Deluca eye roll. Zan saw Gabe lean over and whisper something into Mia's ear that caused Mia to laugh, he felt a pang of jealousy in his chest but pushed it away, he really wanted to be the one to make her laugh. Kat clearing her throat decided to speak again.

"What about Liz, and everything else?" She asked. Everyone turned their attention to Zan; they all wondered the same thing.

"Well, I'm just going to have to tell her the truth." Everyone's eyes widened "Not those truths, the alien truth, tell her basically everything Max should have told her. I won't tell her who we are or why we're here." Everyone seemed to accept that till Gabe suddenly spoke up.

"What about Max, Michael, Tess and Isabel? They were all supposed to be in on this, I'm pretty sure if they stay out of this loop, we _will_ blink out of existence." Zan pondered this for a moment. Finally he got an idea.

"Were just going to have to give them a little push, think about what our parents has told us about this time and try our best to make sure everything fall through." Everyone nodded

"We could just shoot Liz again in front of Max; maybe he will heal her this time?" Gabe joked, but it didn't seem like the time because they all glared at him. "Or not" He mumbled to himself.

"The picture" Mia blurted out. At everyone's confused looks she spoke again. "You know the picture? Oh come on the dead guy, the handprint? Nascedo?" This finally seemed to trigger some memories. "It's like another monumental moment. Except for of course the obvious 'healing of Liz parker' that's what started everything." The tension in the room that had been there since the talking started seemed to be thinning out from this new revelation.

"Okay we have to find a way for the others to find this out, and then hopefully nature takes it course." Zan spoke. Everyone nodded feeling better at having a plan. "Well it's late we should all sleep. We got a big day tomorrow." Everyone groaned at the prospect of having to get up early to go to high school.

"You would think that when you graduate you wouldn't ever have to go back." Gabe joked while everyone headed to their respective rooms.

* * *

A petite blonde curly haired girl by the name of Tess Harding lay in bed, smiling at a delightfully wonderful dream she was having.

_*Tess's dream* _

_Tess was walking down the hall of Roswell high, her blonde curls bouncing up and down around her shoulders. Suddenly a masculine hand came out and pulled her into the Eraser room. Tess was about to shout when she heard the guy's voice_

"_Tess" He whispered seductively into her ear._

"_Kyle" She whispered. She was surprised at how husky her voice sounded._

"_Oh, Tess you don't know how long I wanted to get you in here, and when I saw you walking down the halls I couldn't help it you look so sexy today. I want you." He said as his head went down to start kissing her neck._

"_Wait Kyle, aren't you with Liz? I can't do this unless I know that you want to truly want to be with me, and get rid of her." Tess was not that kind of girl, even though she wanted Kyle she wouldn't dare try to be the 'other woman'_

"_Tess__, Listen, I don't care about Liz, I want you, just you. Liz is boring and plain and she cannot compare to the beauty that you are. I love you Tess Harding and I don't care who knows. I just want you. I love you so much, ever since I first saw you." Kyle stared into her beautiful blue eyes as he proclaimed his love for her._

"_KYLE__! I love you too, but there's something I have to tell you." She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. "Kyle, I'm an alien. I was in the 47 crash. I can't explain it all right now to you, but I just had to tell you" he put his index finger up to her pretty pink lips_

"_Shush__, its ok I know and I don't care I still love you." She looked deep into his gorgeous brown eyes._

"_Really__?" She asked slowly leaning towards him._

"_Really__." He heads starting to tilt to the right his lips getting nearer and nearer. Before they were able to connect the eraser door flew open_

"_Oh god Ew__, I really don't want to see this." he walked into the room one hand covering his eyes while shaking his head. Tess wondered why this guy was in her dreams, it has never happened before "Listen I know you don't know me but I need your help Mo- Err Tess." Tess looked from the guy to Kyle, who seemed to not be noticing to young man, then back to the guy._

"_Who are you?" She asked. Kyle kept trying to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a passionate kiss, after several tries, she finally lost her cool. "Damn it Kyle not now." Suddenly Kyle disappeared. "Who are you?" She asked him again._

"_I want to tell you but I can't, at least not right now, just know that I am someone you can trust. We will meet soon just know that when we do, you shouldn't be scared. Just if anything happens I will protect you." Tess looked at the guy. She felt the need to trust him, but not only trust him she felt the need to protect him as well. _

"_Are you like me?" She asked He was about to respond when she felt a pain in her knee._

_*End of Dream*_

Tess landed on the floor with a thump. She hit her knee pretty hard when she fell and knew it would be a bruise in the morning. She pushed herself off the floor. She couldn't really remember what the dream was about. Normally it was Kyle and her in the eraser room, but this time there was something different, someone different. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember. So she lay back in bed to try to go back to sleep. Hopefully she would remember something in the morning.

Gabe came out of the dream. He was exhausted and sweaty; he wasn't very good at dream walking well at least not as good as Kat is, so it took a lot of energy, especially to interact with her. But they needed someone within the pod squad that would trust them and who would be able to talk to them. He just hoped the other wouldn't get mad at him for doing this.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

* * *

Back in New York, Matt fulfilled his promise of waking Marie up early. After quick showers, and a continental breakfast, they set out towards the sewers, forgetting to contact Kat. They had already staked out everything once they arrived yesterday, so they knew the sewer somewhat well. They were able to locate a spot where they can watch without being detected.

Leaving the hotel they headed into a deserted alley, quickly lifting a manhole covering, they proceeded to head down into the sewers.

"Oh god," Matt exclaimed "This place smells like crap; I can't believe I have to spend all my time down here. First time I go to New York City and it's to go down into the sewers. When I thought I would come here I thought I would be eating Pizza or seeing the statue of liberty" He ranted, he really hated this whole thing but he was doing it for Marie. As for Marie the only thing she hated was Matt's constant whining.

"Just shut up, please just shut up!" She yelled "I am so tired of your damn complaining!" Marie turned around and placed her hands on her small hips. Her eyes were like liquid ice when she looked up at the lanky boy. "Why don't you just go home? Obviously you don't like it here and you're not helping me at all, SO JUST LEAVE!" She turned with a huff and stomped away.

"Rie, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me I'll do anything to make it up to you. Tell me what to do." Matt pleaded running after her

"Fine" She conceded "but I don't wanna hear anymore of your complaining, cause if I hear one word from your mouth you're not getting any okay?" She stopped stomping but still had her back turned towards him. She waited and expected to hear him begging for forgiveness again, but instead she hears silence. She quickly turned around, not seeing him there she didn't know what to do. "Matt?" She questioned, getting angry she tried again. "Matt, this is not funny, where are you?" She started to frantically turn around in circles, hoping to spot a glance of him. "If you don't come out of ya hiding spot, I'm not gonna give you anything for weeks! No make that months." Suddenly she felt a pair of strong masculine arms come around her body from behind. They squeezed her tightly and her body started thrashing around. Unfortunately the more she moved the more they tightened making it incredibly hard to breathe. She felt two fingers tap her neck and everything went black.

* * *

Liz lay in bed staring at the ceiling, usually she would be wide awake and already getting ready, but she was exhausted. Last night after her and Maria had discovered the handprint; she had stupidly tried to tell Maria it was dried finger paint. She just couldn't come up with a reason why there was a silver handprint on her body. Finally with about an hour worth of arguing she had broke down and told Maria everything she knew. Maria being well, Maria ran out of the back door screaming. Once Liz tracked her and calmed her down, they had spent another hour talking. Liz felt a bit better now that she wasn't in this alone and had someone to talk to.

After Maria left, Liz had decided to write in an old journal that her Grandma Claudia had given her. She had never written in one before but she needed something to keep a log in. Hopefully she would make them understand that Maria could be trusted, she hoped they haven't left town yet, because come hell or high water they would get some answers.

"Liz, hurry and get up breakfast is ready." She heard her mother say through her door. Liz sighed and got up. Walking over to her full length mirror she hesitantly lifted up her shirt; she let the air out of her lungs once she realized she had been holding her breath. The handprint was still there. She put her hand over the handprint fearing a little of what might happen, she was suddenly pulled into a flash.

_*Flash*_

_A little boy about four or five was standing there with a huge grin on his face. He had a tooth missing and vanilla ice cream covering his olive colored face._

This for some reason made Liz feel undeniably happy and warm inside. She felt her lips turn up into an involuntary smile

* * *

Back at the abandon house Kat was looking at Mia in shock

"Teenage mutant ninja _ALIENS?!_" Kat shriek while reading Mia's shirt. Mia just shrugged.

"What? I got it at that cute UFO shop down the street, don't you like it?" She looked down at her grey shirt; she didn't see anything wrong with it.

"It's like a freaking billboard, why not just go ahead and tell everyone what we are? Not to mention it's completely unfashionable." Kat stated, not understanding how a girl could be so bad at fashion. It's practically in their blood.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kat, we can't all be fashion queens like you, and I mean seriously how can you walk in those?" She asked pointing to her stiletto covered feet. "And that skirt can you even sit properly in that without flashing everyone? Don't even get me started on that top; I know sometimes there's a need to show a bit of cleavage, but really does it need to look like they would burst out at any moment if you just breathed?" Kat just rolled her eyes.

"Hey if you got it flaunt it, and at least I have boobs to flaunt." She stated giving a pointed glance at Mia's chest. Mia's eyes went wide with outrage and shock.

"I so have boobs!" She screamed now self conscious about her body.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies," Gabe intervened putting an arm around each girl's shoulders. "Play nice okay, I know I'm uncontrollably gorgeous, but there is enough of me to go around." He joked and laughed, Getting smacked by both girls. Taking his arms off their shoulders he surveyed Kat's outfit. "I absolutely love your clothes Kat I would show you how much but I don't have any dollar bills." Mia snickered and the blonde girl was going to make a retort when Zan walked up.

"Alright you guys excited for our first day at Roswell high?" Zan asked a little too chipper, which made everyone look at Zan.

"Is it just me or does he actually sound excited about going to school?" Kat asked the other two.

"Yea, I think he did." Gabe answered back somewhat shocked. "Wow." Zan just rolled his eyes.

"Well were going to need a car, unless you guys don't mind walking." Zan stated trying to change the subject. He really didn't want Mia to think of him as a loser.

"I'll go get one" Mia immediately volunteered. Ten minutes later a red beat up car pulled up.

"What the hell is that?" Kat asked scrunching up her nose in disgust at the beat up vehicle.

"What? It's a car. You guys wanted a car I got you a car." Mia didn't see what their problem was.

"Mia, it's a Jetta." Gabe tried but the look on Mia's face told him she wasn't getting it. "Why couldn't you get like a truck or better yet a Mustang? Why did you have to get something that looked like it would die going thirty?"

"I liked it okay. I don't even see the problem." Zan immediately spoke up, sensing another argument about to ensue.

"Let's just go, we will discuss the car situation later."

* * *

Jim Valenti sat outside of Roswell High watching as the four teens went into school, three of them matching the descriptions of the ones that ran out of the Crashdown. He concluded that the fourth one was not there. He made a couple of notes on a piece of paper for later, making sure to get their names and school records. He felt a spark of familiarity and decided that he would also make a not to check the police records of the last year, just in case.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Liz Parker walking into the school as well. She seemed deep in thought. He watched as she stopped and open up her backpack to check something inside. She seemed satisfied that it was still there, so she closed it and continued walking to school. He made up his mind there. He was going to find out what exactly happened at the Crashdown and his first interrogation would be Liz Parker.

* * *

Maria couldn't believe that she had to walk to school today, out of all the days her car had to get stolen. Walking to her locker she saw Liz leaning against it, with a mad look on her face.

"Maria, where were you? You were supposed to meet me here twenty four minutes ago." Liz huffed

"Liz, I'm so sorry I was going to take the Jetta this morning, but can you believe that someone stole it? I mean who would want to steal that piece of junk." Liz shrugged, and let go of the anger she felt at Maria for being late. "Liz," Maria got Liz's attention and pointed towards the door of the administrative office. Liz quickly put down Maria's hand, and then gasped. Coming out of the office was the two people that Liz had remembered from the Crashdown. "We should go over and talk to them." They had taken one step towards them when the bell signaling to go to class rang.

"Let's just get to class we can confront them later." Maria just sighed and rolled her eyes

"Oh no, of course we wouldn't want to miss class or anything" Liz just laughed and playfully shoved Maria for her sarcastic reply.

* * *

**Remember to please Review, Let me know how I'm doing**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

**

* * *

  
**

Max had walked into biology on time. Eager to talk to Liz.

"Liz" He couldn't help breath her name. It was partially due to shock. Even though Isabel had told Michael and him that no one was shot, seeing her with his own eyes was so much better. Noticing he was staring he cleared his throat and spoke again. "Hey" He congratulated himself on sounding somewhat normal.

"Hey." He let her voice wash over him and his body involuntarily relaxed, her brown eyes gazed up at his and he knew he would give up everything just to know what she was thinking. If only he knew that Liz was thinking about how easy it would be for her to get lost in his eyes. Shaking his head he decided to do what he and Michael had discussed and that was to find out the truth about what happened at the Crashdown.

"So, I heard about what happened yesterday." He tried to sound nonchalant, but he might have just failed. Looking into her eyes he tried to keep his hands from reaching out to her, all he wanted to do was gather her up into his arms or take her against the wall. He blinked trying to dispel that thought; their first time would be on a bed with rose petals. He curse then remembering he was on a mission. "I'm glad your okay." His eyes found her lips, and he wished with all his might he could tell her, and he probably would have to at that very moment if she wouldn't have started talking.

"Yea, I'm okay just a bit shaken up." Then her brows scrunched together in a way Max found undeniably cute "Wait weren't you there?" She could have sworn that Max had been there that day. The boy opened his mouth, but no sound came out. How could he explain to Liz that he had run away? He was extremely grateful when the teacher started to talk.

"Good morning class," the teacher greeted, and was greeted back with halfhearted mumbles. "I would like to welcome to our class, a new student." He said gesturing to the boy who was standing awkwardly by the classroom door. Max eyes narrowed a bit when he realized that it was the boy from the day of the shooting. "Why don't you come up here and tell us a little about yourself?" Zan fidgeted nervously under everyone's stare, well specifically two people.

"Hi" He said and gave an awkward wave. He noticed that Tess was in the front row and she was looking at him weird, he didn't know she was in the same class as his parents. Shaking his head he continued "My name is Rob Roy." He mentally rolled his eyes at the name Mia had picked. "I just moved here to be closer to family, I came from," He paused, which made Max suspicious and Liz anxious "Up north, and I um like biology" He finished. Max surveyed him; he didn't get to do it at the diner. He felt the spark of familiarity and he could feel the tingles in the back of his neck, just like at the Crashdown. The thing that struck Max the most was his eyes, they were beautiful, which alarmed him. Why would he think the guy's eyes were beautiful? Maybe it was because they reminded him of Liz's eyes

"Alright then" The teacher nodded, "Since we now have an odd amount of students, why don't you work with-" The teacher was cut off by an eager Liz Parker.

"Rob can work with Max and me, Mrs. Tomas" She didn't mean to look so eager, now she had Zan's wide eyes staring at her and Max's confused stare, but she didn't want to lose the opportunity to talk to Rob. She didn't think he looked like a Rob. The teacher nodded and Zan made his way to their table. Max now knew that something had gone on in the Crashdown, and it involved this boy. His eyes locked on to Tess who was in the front row, she raised one of her eyebrows and gave him a look that seemed to mock him and say 'Liz is interested in someone that's not you'. He looked away.

* * *

The New York City sewer was not a pleasant place to wake up in. The air was stagnant and stale, your body felt incredible dirty and you can just hear the Rats (that were most likely the size of cats) scurrying around. Marie did not enjoy it at all, and considering she had a headache from being knocked out just added to the unpleasantness. What had woke her up was the sound of voices talking a distance away from her. She kept her eyes closed, which was hard considering how much she wanted to look around and see where she was.

"Who do ya think they are?" the voice was quiet and feminine and it brought a bit of peace to Marie when she heard it, she briefly wondered if Matt was awake, but pushed the thought away. She knew he could handle himself.

"I don't care why they are hear, we should just kill em. Were gonna do it anyway, why not just get it over with?" This voice was a bit deeper, but still feminine, It was also much harsher. Marie wince a little when she realize who was speaking. She held her breath for a moment hoping they didn't notice she was now awake. After a couple of moments they started talking again and Marie knew it was safe.

"No" this voice was Masculine and commanding, I knew who it was. Marie had never met him but he sounded so much like Max, well if Max had a New York accent. To the right of her, she heard a groan and she now knew that Matt was awake. She felt a little angered at him not being able to stifle the groan.

"He's awake, let's just kill him and then we can interrogate the girl." She immediately knew whose voice this was, and she knew she had to act fast. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, but him hurting Matt on the other hand. That was different. Opening her eyes she stared at Matt's blue ones, his were scared and somewhat determined. Pulling herself to look away from him she focused on the four figures standing above them

* * *

Back at Roswell High bio class had ended. To say it had been awkward was an understatement. Zan spent his entire class time avoiding Liz and Max's looks. Liz had been trying to get information from him; she tried to disguise it as just being friendly, but the scientist in her didn't let it. He knew Max was also listening intently and he had also asked some questions of his own. He was a lot better at hiding his reasons then Liz was, but he knew Max was suspecting something. He had tried hard not to glare at Max and tried to answer his questions with a blank tone, but he knew he had failed. He was just so angry at him for running away; he had melted a bit of his folder from letting his powers get a hold of him. Luckily no one noticed. He had snuck a couple of glances at Tess and she kept looking back and the three of them. She had a weird look on her face, but nothing really unusual. She had done her work and didn't try once to talk to them.

When the bell had run Zan was so happy, he didn't know how much more of it he could have taken. He immediately packed his school supplies and left the room. He could hear footsteps chasing after him and knew who it was.

"Rob!" Liz yelled struggling to keep up with the boy. His steps were long and he was walking fast, it didn't help that the halls were crowded with students trying to talk to their friends for a few minutes during the break "Excuse me, excuse me." She apologized when she had bumped into a couple of them. "Rob, Rob!" She almost cheered in triumph when she was able to get close enough to him to grab his arm. "We need to talk." She dragged him into the band room, not caring if he wanted to or not. Of course she didn't expect someone to be there.

Kyle Valenti was taking a bit of time out, having fun banging on the big drums in the band room. His sandy brown hair was a bit too long, but it was in style and he was wearing aviators much like he dad does, hiding his surprisingly knowledgeable brown eyes. He also had the same boyish charm his dad had, which caused many girls swooned over him, but right now his mind was only on one girl and speak of the devil here she was walking in with some guy he didn't know.

"Kyle!" Liz squeaked taken by surprise him being here.

"Hey." He greeted in a calm easy going manor, although Zan could see he was a bit suspicious as to why they were there.

"Hey!" Liz greeted back, she was trying to sound pleased to see him, but she just really wanted to get her answers. Kyle's eyes softened when he looked at Liz, then he looked up towards Zan his eyes narrowing just a bit.

"So, who're you?" Kyle didn't mean to sound rude or anything, it just he knew just about everyone in school and now all of a sudden this guy he has never met before was coming into the band room alone with his girlfriend.

"Oh, um, Kyle this is Rob Roy. He's new and I'm just helping him with bio, you know to help him catch up cause he's new and all." Kyle just waved off what she said; walking up to her he looked down at her he looked worried. This shocked Zan; he had never known that Kyle and Liz had dated.

"Yea, whatever, So did you get my message?" he asked her placing his hands on her upper arms, Zan felt a bit uncomfortably not used to seeing her with anyone but his dad.

"Oh yea," she answered "I was just a little..." She trailed off not knowing really what to say. She didn't call him yesterday because she was too caught up in Maria and the whole healing thing that she had completely forgotten about Kyle.

"Shaken?" he asked giving her a little smile which he hoped would make her feel better. He even took off his sunglasses in hoped that she would look into his eyes.

"Yup, that's the word I was looking for." She answered. She felt a bit awkward standing there between Zan and Kyle.

"Yea, my dad told me about the shooting, I am so glad you're alright." He made a move to hug her but she pulled away before he could.

"Yea, I'm okay. Hey listen Kyle you really need to leave, Rob and I need to study so…" She trailed off again, hoping he would take the hint.

"Yea okay," He said a bit confused at the brush off. "I'll just call you later or something." He looked at Zan, which caused him to stand a bit straighter, and gave a small nod. He took one last look at Liz before taking off. Zan didn't know what to make about this new development between Kyle and Liz, he hoped the others would know what to do. Liz talking broke him out of his thoughts.

"So yea, that's Kyle. Were just this causal thing, it's not really serious." She stopped talking feeling a bit awkward about having to explain her and Kyle's relationship "Okay, let's focus on the real reason here Rob." Slowly her hand went to the hem of her shirt, she knew that he was watching and she lifted it just enough she that he would be able to see the silver handprint on her stomach.

"Wow' Zan breathed out, he didn't really know what to say. He had never really healed something so big before.

"Yea." She said lowering her shirt. She felt weird, this felt like Déjà vu. "I feel like this is a dream or something like some sort of practical joke that everyone is in on except me" she explained in a rush "so here's what I'm thinking, I'm thinking we could go back to the bio lab and maybe let me get some of your saliva and I could check them, cause I'm starting to think that this isn't normal and once I check them and see that you are in fact normal, and I was making up the whole thing yesterday in my head. And I really need to take you there so I won't black out or anything." She spoke in a rush and laughed at herself a bit, she was starting to sound like Maria.

"No that's okay, it really won't be necessary." He explained. He felt a bit of rage inside him, Max really should be the one doing this. He was also incredibly nervous; he wiped his hands on his pants to get some of the sweat off.

"Okay Rob, I'm going to need some help here. What is this?" She asked pointed to her covered stomach. "And what are you?"

"Well" Zan started "I'm not from around here." He was not able to meet her eyes. Liz nodded, she already knew this.

"Well, where are you from?" she asked, surprising herself by talking calmly. Her mind was rushing around trying to think of scientific reasons for everything. She saw Zan point his finger upwards and thought of what he said in class. "Up north?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head no, raising his finger higher. She moved her eyes up to where he was pointing. She didn't know why she expected to see something. She lowered her eyes to the floor trying to contemplate what she was trying to tell her. What did she expect to see, some sort of UFO or something? She had the very weird thought of him being an alien pop into her head but she dismissed it. "Your not," She scoffed and rolled her eyes at herself for even asking this question. "an Al-alien, I mean." She stopped expecting Zan to laugh at her. Her eyes widened at the look Zan was giving her. "Are you?" He didn't answer. Her mind told her that he was psycho.

"I prefer the term not of this earth." He tried to joke not knowing that he had used the same joke his father on used on her. To say that Zan was uncomfortable was an understatement. He thanked god that at least she wasn't running out of the room, however as soon as he thought it she moved. "Wait Mo- um, Liz." He slipped, hoping her didn't hear luckily she didn't. He followed her to the door.

"Um, Rob you know I'm going to be late for my U.S government Class." She said walking faster to the door, right before she was able to walk out he stopped her.

"Liz, Listen to me." Zan paused for a minute. He tried to think of something to tell her, he didn't want her to look at him like some sort of freak. "Please, Trust me, I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you, just please don't be scared of me." She looked up at him, at the desperation in his voice, and she believed him.


	7. Part 7

**The Day that didn't start it all 7 **

Back in the smelly New York sewers Matt watched as the four figures huddled together talking in low tones. Looking over at Marie, who was staring at them intensely, He marveled at how calm she could be in a situation like this, and He was literally sweating bullets. Thinking back to when they had told them the cover story that they had made up, just in case they were caught, the four didn't seem to believe them.

"Rie," He whispered getting her attention. "Do you think they believed us?" he asked. He was hoping she said yes, but the look on her face had a pit sinking into his stomach.

"No." She stated bluntly, she didn't want to sugarcoat or lie about it, he needed to realize that what was happening was real, and it was all starting. They both did.

"Fuck Dat!" Lonnie yelled, short for Vilondra. Her hair was a dark brown on the bottom with blond on the top and spiked up a bit. Her make up was made up heavily, and everything about her seemed cold and unloving. She was nothing at all like her counterpart. "I say we kill them!" She screamed causing Matt to jump. Her shivered, he didn't like how she sounded so much like her.

Matt looked over at Marie and was once again looking in awe at her; she didn't look scared at all. He tore his gaze away from her when he heard footsteps walk up to them

"Ya know," Zan started "That protector shit you be spiting at us, it's not gonna work. We know your lyin' cause our protecta left us a long time ago but we still remember that vibe and you ain't putting out shit like he did. So why not just tell us the fucking truth, it will save us from havin ta hurt you." He didn't sound angry or demanding, he sounded tired. He looked tired too. He had dark circles under his eyes that had nothing to do from make up. His hair which was spiked up looks dirty and oily. He also pale, very, very pale.

Marie examined them carefully; she knew she had to tread lightly because they wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. Zan was standing in front of them with his arms crossed; he looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Ava was standing a bit behind them, looking so very pale and petite. She looked so young and vulnerable compared to the others. Ava made a weird face was she locked eyes with her, and Marie sworn Ava knew who she was. Lonnie was standing close to Zan; she was glaring at both of them, not even trying to hide her distrust. Rath was behind them, arms crossed leaning against a wall. His face was covered in the shadows and all you can see were was the glint from his lip ring when a light hit. His eyes had a bit of light to them and looked feral.

"We ain't lying," She tried but she could see the distrust flash in Zan's eyes, before anyone could speak she continued talking. "No, we ain't shape shifters, but we are here to protect you. There's someone coming, we want you safe." She pleaded to them

"That's fucking bullshit!" Lonnie roared. Charging from the place where she stood, she grabbed Marie harshly by the hair. She could sear she heard Ava made a distressed noise, when she was grabbed. "This little bitch is lying, don't believe her. We should just fucking kill them, Zan, before they kill us." She held up Marie towards Zan. "Survival of the fucking fittest Zan, kill or be killed." Before Zan could answer, Lonnie tackled causing her to let go of Marie. For a second Marie thought it was Matt who had come to her aid, a hand on the shoulder and a soft murmur of her name and she knew it could be him. Looking towards the direction that Lonnie was thrown she saw it was Rath who had come to her defense. He was now holding the ice bitch against the wall; his arm against her neck, his body against plastered against hers to make sure she didn't move, his hand buried in her hair in a tight grip that made the one she had on Marie a joke.

"Don't ever fucking do that again!" Her screamed in her face, causing her to flinch. "Do you understand?" he waiting a second for her to answer glaring at her the entire time. "I said do you fucking understand?" this time he asked in a low tone, Lonnie's eyes went wide when she heard this, she opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an explosion.

"Fuck" Marie cursed. "Their here." This caused the four of them to look towards her. "The people we need to protect you from, their here. Listen you gotta trust us alright?" Another explosion went off. Zan looked at her in the eye.

"Alright, after this you're going to tell us what the fuck is going on!" Suddenly they were swarmed.

* * *

Back at Roswell high, Maria walked out of her class. She was tired and bored, across the hall she saw Liz drag the big eared boy into the music room. She smiled, good, now they were going to get the information they needed. Looking down the other side of the hall she spotted the brown haired girl who was also there at the diner open her locker, drop a book inside and take another out. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded. If Liz was going to take care of the other guy, she would handle the girl. Holding her head up high she walked with fake confidence towards the girl.

"Hey" she greeted with fake cheeriness. "You must be new here, my name is Maria Deluca, what's yours?" She held out her hand in a handshake. Mia turned to look at the blonde with wide eyes. She had not been expecting this to happen, so now she was a bit panicked. In a daze she took the out stretched hand in hers.

"Margarita salt" she looked the girl in the eye and regretted it immediately, she connected and was pulled into a flash.

_::Flash::_

_A six year old Maria sitting on the steps crying trying to tie her shoelaces on her red sneakers, A Dalmatian dog licking her tears. _

"_Don't leave me, Please" She whispered. "I can do it don't go! " She screamed at the car as it drove away. Her mother sitting beside her, gently pulling her in a hug._

_Hurt and Frustration._

_::End Flash::_

_::Flash::_

_A seven year old Mia waving a hand over the bed sheets trying to change the color, only to have it set on fire. A familiar Masculine figure running into the bedroom when the smoke alarm went of waving his hand over the fire. _

"_Mia we told you not to use your powers unless you have one of us in the room with you." He said gently._

"_No I can do it! I am going to make you proud of me!" She screamed running out of the room._

_Inadequacy and sadness._

_::End Flash::_

Mia was pulled out of the flash breathless, she looked towards Maria whose eyes were still glossed over.

"What was that?" Maria whispered.

"I have no idea, I have no clue what your talking about." She tried but seeing the look that had formed on Maria's face she knew it wouldn't be that easy. She had tried to turn away but Maria's hands grabbed a hold of her. Fearing another connection she roughly yanked away. Mia could have sworn a flash of hurt had flown across Maria's face and she held back the urge to apologize.

"What are you?" Maria asked. The tone of her voice hurt Mia and this gave her enough to turn and start walking away. "I saw what happened at the Crashdown." Mia froze mid step. Despite it only being said loud enough for the brunette girl to hear she looked around anyway for any potential eavesdroppers. Maria seeing her stop quickly made her way towards the girl stopping in front of her so she wouldn't be able to walk away "I saw you and that guy kneel besides Liz. She was shot, you guys did something to her." Mia looked down

There were so many questions that had flown through Mia's head at this new information. Why was Maria able to see what happened and did anyone else see anything? There was only one person who would have this information and she really needed to talk to him. Looking up at the blond girl, she couldn't deal with this right now.

"Look okay, we can't talk about this now. I want you and Liz to sit with us at Lunch. We will explain everything. Just I can't do this now." Maria nodded, then with a bit of hesitance she turned and walked away. Mia looked around the halls till she spotted the person she was looking for. Marching towards him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the first door she saw.

* * *

Zan walked out of the band room emotionally exhausted. He felt betrayed and hurt about what happened in the room. Liz had ran out scared of him. He shouldn't have been the one to do it in the first place. He sighed. Looking up from his gaze on the floor his heart shattered at what he saw. Mia had grabbed Gabe and pulled him into the eraser room. He had heard stories about that room, and knew what went on in there. And here he thought his day couldn't have gotten any worse.

* * *

As soon as the door to the eraser room closed Mia had immediately rounded on Gabe. Smacking him in the head a couple of times, her green eyes were alive with anger.

"Ow, damn it Mia stop hitting me. You can't just drag a person in a room and start hitting them for no reason!" He yelped completely confused as to why Mia was beating him. Mia stopped hitting him and stares at him in disbelief.

"She saw us!" She spat out. "Why did she see us, I thought I told you to warp everyone!" Her eyes went wide as thoughts and paranoia invaded her mind. "If she didn't see us, who else saw us. Why didn't you freaking Mind warp when I told you to?" Mia was panicking and Gabe knew he had to calm her down before she started to ramble, plus he just wanted to know what the hell she was talking about.

"Mia, calm down and tell me what the hell you're talking about!" He grabbed her arms so she would stop pacing and turned her towards him.

"Maria." She stated. It felt weird for her to say her name out loud. Upon hearing Maria's name Gabe made a weird face.

"Oh" He stated letting go of her arms and looking down.

"Oh" Mia's temper flared. "Oh? What the hell does that mean Gabe, why did she see us? Who else didn't see us? What if people find out? What if they send the FBI after us? We don't have time to handle everything!" Mia was starting to pace again, waving her hands about as she fired off the questions. Gabe was scared when this pixie's temper was flared no one was safe.

"I was going to tell you all, I swear, it's just that with everything that has been going on it had somewhat slipped my mind. I'm sorry I just couldn't do it; I would have felt like I was violating her. I probably can't do it to any of them." The last part was said almost like a whisper, and this caused Mia's temper to cease.

"Okay I understand." She nodded her head as she struggled to get her breathing evened out. "Now all you have to do is tell the others and we can think of a way to deal with this. It will be okay." She seemed to be talking to herself more than him.

"Well its not like Liz wasn't going to tell her anyway." Gabe muttered, this was a mistake as it made Mia upset.

"That wasn't your freaking choice!" She argued "At least if she told her, it would have went somewhat with the original timeline!" she wanted to hit him again, he could tell

"Yea well now I saved her the hassle of having to blab to everyone!" He was defensive and Mia knew they had to stick together on this or else it could turn problematic, well more problematic.

"okay, its fine, like I said we will just tell the others. Just," She paused turning to Gabe with a small smirk on her lips. "If your going to plead your case to Zan just leave the part of Liz blabbing out." He nodded. With nothing more to talk about she quickly headed out.

Gabe sighed, If they couldn't handle that, how would they handle what he did last night. He was pretty sure if Mia didn't kill him for that Kat would. He rubbed his face with his hands, nothing was going well at all

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me if you like it**


	8. Part 8

Part 8

In the sewers of New York Marie was not having a good time. Her head was pounding and it seemed that no matter where she turned there was an enemy. They were fighting a race of beings they called skins, they were deadly with their powers, well at least the ones she was fighting weren't. The skins they were battling were raised on earth and weren't that old so their powers were as mature as the other ones, also they had a button on the back of their backs that if hit with enough force they would explode into dust. Not only that, but her race of people, Antarians, had thick skin her people also had the ability to heal faster. Liz and Max had explained it all to her; unfortunately for her she didn't pay attention much.

Marie could feel her power draining as she blasted another skin to flakes. It seemed that as she killed one, two more would take its place. Her bottom lip was swollen, her eyebrow piercing was ripped out causing her blood from the wound to leak down into her eye, she had a couple cracked ribs, but none of that was stopping her. She has to survive she has to save her family. As another skin rushed towards her she quickly sidestepped and kicked him in that special spot in his lower back.

She made sure she could keep her parents within seeing range, she would be damned if she was going to go through all this just for her to lose them. She did care about the other two, its just they weren't as important, and she knew that if it came down to it she would sacrifice them in a heartbeat just to make sure her parents were okay. Looking over at her dad, she saw he was kicking major ass and laughing while he did it to. Off a little from where her dad was she saw her mother just flake a skin, and then she blasted another into the wall. Even though they were all doing fine now they would need to rest soon. She needed to find a way for them all to retreat.

"Matt!" She screamed as she blasted another skin across the room. She looked over at him and was horrified at how he looked. He was fighting two skins at once, the right side of his head was bleeding, and he was also limping. She made her way over to him elbowing one Skin in the back while he punched one in the face. "We have to get out of here." She dodged a punch "We aren't able to handle this right now. You know that if one of _them_ shows up were done for." Matt ducked a punch and landed a punch of his own on a skin.

"Alright" He agreed. Marie tackled a skin into a pipe causing it to flake. "You get your parents, and I'll get the other two." Then they both separated.

* * *

Kat was walking down the halls of Roswell with her head held high, her high heels echoing off the cheap linoleum floors. She was oozing confidence and who wouldn't when she was one of the hottest girls in school. It was only the first day and she was already getting so much attention. She laughed softly to herself when she thought of some of the rumors that were circulating about her. She overheard a guy telling his friends that she was some German model that had moved to Roswell to try and have a normal life. There were a lot of other ridiculous ones as well. The only thing that worried her was that people were starting to compare Kat to _Her_. She didn't want that, she didn't know what she would say if she had to face _her_. This was one of the reasons why she didn't want to come to school or get a job at the Crashdown, Kat cursed Mia for challenging her and of course Kat was too proud to admit that she was scared.

Kat was lost in her thoughts when suddenly there was an incredible pain in her shoulder, it felt like someone pulled it right out of her socket. She stumbled falling to her knees, bruising one in the process, and sending her books flying everywhere. She held back tears from the paint instead she focused on looking frantically down the hall making sure that no one had seen her.

"Are you okay?" her heard a masculine soft voice ask and felt someone kneel down next to her and she cursed herself for not noticing. She took a deep breath and felt the pain slowly start to go away. She looked at the face, and gasped, one of the people she had hoped not to see was kneeling right besides her and she was stuck on what to do next.

Alex Whitman was walking down the hall when he saw her fall. For some unexplained reason, he felt pain at watching her stumble, he just had to rush over to her and make sure that she was ok. He didn't even think twice about it. When she looked up at him, he got the strange feeling that he knew her from somewhere but couldn't place his finger on it. "Are you okay?" He asked again a bit slower this time.

Kat couldn't handle this happening, at least not right now. She felt too vulnerable. "Y-yea." she managed to stutter out, she didn't even worry about sounding like an idiot, she just wanted to get away. Alex offered her his hand so she could get help in getting up. She reached out to grab it, before she was about touch it Mia seeming came out of nowhere and quickly helped her up.

Mia was coming out of the eraser room when she saw Kat stumble, She probably would have laughed too, if it wasn't for the terrified look on her face, She saw Alex extend a hand, remembering her own experience today, with Maria, she quickly darted towards Kat, grabbing her extended hand.

"It's okay, I got her." Mia said, sounding a bit cold and helped Kat up.

"Are you sure?" He felt like he had to help in some way, so seeing his opportunity with the books, he picked up all them off the floor.

"I said I got her." She didn't mean to say it so harsh, but the fact that Kat was pale and trembling really unnerved her. She snatched the books away from Alex and walked as fast as she could with one of Kat's arms around her shoulder to the bathroom, not even saying goodbye. Alex just looked on and shook his head.

"Crap." He said as he looked at his watch, he was late for history.

Mia led Kat into the girl's bathroom and quickly locked the door, they didn't need some brain dead loser interrupting and potentially hearing anything. Mia watched unsure of what to do as Kat stumbled towards the sink and splashed water on her face effectively ruining her makeup, she then leaned on the bathroom wall and she slid her way down to sit on the dirty floor taking Mia by surprised.

Not knowing what to do she decided that sitting next to the shocked girl would be a good idea. Mia jumped a bit when the girl put her head on Mia's shoulder but she quickly relaxes putting an arm around the taller girl hoping to give her some comfort with whatever had happened. After a couple of minutes of just sitting together Mia broke the silence

"What happened?" She asked in a soft voice, somewhat surprised that she was able to do so. The other girl sniffled a bit and Mia moved her hand to gently rub Kat's back.

"I was walking down the hall and everything was just fine," She started stopping when the ball of pressure in her throat got too big. She cleared it and started to talk again "All of a sudden, out of nowhere, I get this incredible pain in my shoulder. It was like someone had came and ripped it out of it's socket." She let the tears start to roll down her cheeks, remembering what it felt like. They both sat there knowing why she got the pain.

"Matt" Mia whispered to the girl nodding her head in sympathy and pain.

"He's blocked me." She answered her voice rough. They both sat there worrying about what this means, hoping that the war hadn't already begun.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter. Don't know when I'll be able to post the next one since classes are going to be starting soon, but I'll try.**

**Remember to leave a review!  
**


	9. Part 9

Part 9

After what seemed like forever to Mia, Kat had stopped crying. They sat there a little while longer just thinking about things with Mia's arm around Kat's shoulder and Kat's blonde head resting on the other girl's shoulders. They didn't even care that most of the time they hated each other, because right now one of them was in trouble. Kat deciding that she they had to do something and removed herself from the other girls embrace. Kat couldn't look Mia in the eye knowing she what she would see there. It had felt good to let the mask fall and be comforted. She had always felt the need to look strong in front of the others, to hold her head up high no matter what. It had felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders just by letting herself cry a little.

"Thanks" She spoke, her voice rough. Mia turned her head to look at Kat somewhat shocked to hear the thank you. She had thought the girl would just crush her off, some part of her wished she would. She shrugged trying to seem nonchalant, but the small smile on her lips prevented it. Silence once again ruled the bathroom. Thought swirled through both their heads before Kat realized where she was and where she was sitting. Quickly jumping up she rounded on the shorter girl.

"What the hell Mia! You let me sit on this gross floor! How could you, you know how much my clothes freaking cost!" Mia rolled her eyes at Kat's outburst glad that things had seemingly gone back to normal. "This outfit costs more than everything you have ever touched!" She shrieks then proceeds to run her hands anywhere the bathroom had made contact at.

"Sorry, Princess, I don't want to ruin the stripper uniform" Kat brings her head up from where she had been examining her clothes, her face a look of shock that quickly turns into a smile noticing the teasing look in the brunette girl's emerald eyes. She shakes her head content on the change of atmosphere and mutters something about 'knowing how to look good'. Mia's lips part into a smile and she looks away for a second, not wanting the other girl to see.

"I have to tell Zan and Gabe don't I?" Kat asked immediately dispelling the easy going mood. Mia nods her head sympathetically.

"Yea, but I'm sure everything will be fine. We're probably just over reacting, plus I'll be there to support you." Mia suddenly regrets the last part of that sentence.

"You support me? Psh." Kat says bringing the mood back up, but she surprised the other girl again when she reached over and hugged her. What was supposed to be an awkward hug wasn't and it was actually more heartfelt than either girl had meant it to be. Mia pulled back for the Amazonian girl with a scowl on her face.

"Were having a moment aren't we?" She asked her tone annoyed.

"Oh yea." Kat laughed "and it wasn't just one. I can't wait to tell Gabe" She teased as she unlocked the door.

"Oh yea speaking of Gabe, Were having a meeting, apparently Maria saw Zan heal Liz, Gabe didn't warp her." Kat's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" She shrieked again, and Mai was so happy that she had someone else to help her beat on him.

* * *

It was extremely bright day as Gabe walked out and he wished he had a pair of aviator's to block out the suns harsh rays. Looking out over the courtyard he found who he was looking for and make his way over to the boy.

"There you are." He stated finally reached the boy. "I've been looking all over for you; Mia went to go get Kat she wants to hold a meeting." Zan didn't even pay attention; he was too deep in thought to hear Gabe approach. "Hey Zan, Man are you okay." Gabe laid a hand on the quiet boys shoulder, Zan immediately turned away

"Don't touch me, I'm fine" Zan immediately felt bad when he saw Gabe's shocked face. "I'm sorry, I just got a lot on my mind, and you kinda startled me." Gabe just nodded, and then remembering what Zan was supposed to have done earlier.

"So that Talk with Liz, it went kinda rough?" he guessed, it was the only way to explain Zan's behavior. He sat down opposite of Zan and looked at the boy who wouldn't meet his eye.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here." This made Gabe frown but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"I knew they were out here, I got like ESP or something." Mia's voice popped up.

"Yea right, you just got lucky." Kat responded. She took the seat next to Zan much to his dismay as he watched Mia take the seat next to Gabe causing His mood to plummet a bit lower. He frowned when Gabe whispered something in Mia's ear, making Mia laugh. He always made her laugh. "So we got a lot to talk about." Kat said raising a neatly plucked eye brow in Gabe's direction, causing said boy to shrink lower in his seat. Mia cleared her throat to get Kat's attention and they shared a look. The boys turned to each other in surprise.

"So you guys like best friends or something now, we've been here for like 5 seconds and not one insult was thrown." Zan joked, neither of the girls laughed.

"Something happened." Mia explained "Tell them Kat." She ordered and to their surprise she did just that not once complaining about Mia's demand. She talked quietly causing the other three to hover close explaining what had happened in the hallway, leaving out the panic of seeing Alex.

"So you think something's happen where Matt's at?" Zan questioned. Kat nodded the worry flaring in her eyes.

"Do you think he's dead or something?" Kat asked everyone looked down.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Whitman, don't you dare say such things!" Mia yelled completely shocked at the girl for even mentioning it.

"You didn't feel it Mia, you have no idea what it felt like, or how it feels!" Kat yelled back, Zan tried to diffuse the situation worrying about being overheard.

"Trust me, he's not dead." Gabe said quietly, was extremely still staring down at the table. "You would definitely know he's dead if he was. It wouldn't just hurt your shoulder."

"What does it feel like?" Kat asked while she ignored the intense glare coming from Mia's eyes or the headshake from Zan. Gabe looked up at her and Kat had to hold back her tears. The look on his face was so haunting that none of them would ever forget, even if they tried.

"It's just intense pain, none which you've ever felt before. It feels like," He paused trying to look for the right words. "Your soul is getting ripped into, Like your essence was spilt and you can't make it whole again. There's just a huge black hole in your chest and you know that you can never ever fill it again." It was silent for a while everyone was in their own little world. Finally Gabe spoke again. "I would give up everything to feel whole again." Zan's eyes narrowed a little when he saw Mia take Gabe's hand, but he shook his head of the jealously, now was not the time or the place. He willed himself to believe that she was just comforting him, even though his mind kept flashing the image of her pulling him into eraser room. Shaking his head to clear it they kept on with the conversation.

* * *

Michael watched the four new students talking. He wished he would be able to get closer to them, but he risk himself getting caught. He had a feeling if he came closer they would be able to feel him, especially the brunette girl. They were acting very suspicious; they were skipping class to have a private discussion in the courtyard. It was their first day.

Michael narrowed his eyes at the group; he was going to find out what the hell was going on. Suddenly the brunette girls turned and looked in his direction squinting a bit. He moved a little deeper into shadows. For a second her green eyes met his and he thought she saw him, till she shook her head and turned away.

He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. For a split second when their eyes had met, he had felt such a blast of familiarity that it blew him away. He knew those eyes, he had seen those eyes. He was going to talk to the owner of those eyes, as soon as she was alone.

* * *

Marie stared out of the window of the stolen van. She watched the landscape pass by without blinking. She was so tired. Matt's head was on her shoulder, he was passed out. She turned towards him and looked over his dirty and bloody face, trying not to think about how she had almost lost him. Her throat closed a bit and it made it incredibly hard for her to swallow. She would not cry, not now. She looked up and locked eyes with intense brown ones.

Rath was driving, him having the most energy; Zan was asleep in the passenger seat next to them. He had used the last of his energy healing the others. Matt and Marie had refused, they didn't want them to see something that they shouldn't, that had made the others more suspicious. She had used the last of her energy to heal Matt's dislocated shoulder, she knew he still had some pain and discomfort. Ava was in the seat behind them, she wasn't asleep, and she was staring at the window silently just like Marie was doing. Lonnie was next to her with her eyes closed, she seemed to be asleep but Marie didn't think so. She wanted to hate the girl beside Ava, but after what she had done today she didn't think she could. It was all because of her that they had even got out.

_::Flashback::_

_Marie was starting to doubt they would ever be able to escape. She couldn't find an opening, luckily both her parents were still doing alright it wasn't until she heard a scream that sounded distinctly male did she start to panic. Time seemed to stop as she watched her love fall to his knees while clutching his shoulder. Her body felt frozen when she saw__** him**__ smirk and kneel down, __**he**__ then whisper something into Matt ear which caused Matt's eyes to widen and seek hers. There was worry in his eyes and it was all for her, whatever __**he**__ had said had caused Matt to worry about her._

_Time seemed to go back into motion when out of nowhere Lonnie, The person she wouldn't had ever expected, tackled __**him.**__ Marie then went into action, she ran to Matt and helped him up, She turned towards Lonnie, who just shouted at her to leave. Marie gave a nod in thanks, but Matt refused to leave her Marie was torn till Rath came to help. A lot of the skins were dead and Ava and Zan were handling the rest. Rath had blasted __**him**__ into a wall, giving them enough time to gather Lonnie. They had finally found an opening, getting the others attention they rushed out. Zan blasting the entrance so that no others could follow, sealing in the rest of the skins and __**him**__._

_::End Flashback::_

Marie exhaled. they finally made it to the streets and Rath had stolen them a van. She had quickly told them to head to Roswell where they had reinforcements. They had just nodded settled into the van and had been quiet ever since.

"I don't know about you bitches but I'm fucking starving." A rough voice sounded from the front. Blue once again met brown in the rearview mirror and she was tempted to smile.

* * *

**There you go an update! Yay I finally found my flash drive with all my stories so I can update things! I am so happy. I hope you all Review!**


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Mia walked down the halls of Roswell High. She was a bit peeved that she was late to art, it was one of the only classes that she ever really enjoyed and didn't mind that she had to take twice. The chat with the others had taken longer than they thought and they still didn't know what they were going to do. Zan had decided to just wait till Kat heard something from Matt and if he didn't contact them by tonight then they would contact him. Walking quickly around the corner while looking into her shoulder bag, she suddenly slammed into something hard and tall. She braced herself expecting the impact of falling on her behind. She was surprised when two strong arms had wrapped around her waist to keep her from falling. She opened her eyes only to have them locked with intense brown ones. Today was not her lucky day and the last thing she thought before being pulled into the flash was 'shit not again'.

_*Flash*_

_A young brunette girl is circled by what looks like bullies. One of the bullies, a blonde haired boy who seemed to be a couple of years older than Mia, reaches out and shoves her causing her to fall on her backside. Suddenly a Spiky haired boy comes and pushes the bully, a fight ensues for a while and the bullies end up running away. The spiky haired boy kneels down and kisses Mia on the forehead. He sits down and hugs her_

_He feels protection and sibling love._

_*End Flash*_

_*Flash*_

_There's nothing only darkness, you can't see anything but blurry figures. There's only pain, raw pain._

_*End Flash*_

Michael's arms fall away from Mia's waist and she falls hard onto the cold floor of the hallway. They stay in awkward silence, both staring at each other in shock. Neither knows what do to or say. Suddenly Mia finds herself being violently ripped up from the floor. She's pushed into what she thinks is the eraser room, she doesn't have any time to be freaked out about this because she's still reeling from the flash. All that pain, she's trying to understand why it was there. Who was hurting her father?

"What did you see?" He growls, but it seems like it was forced out. She was brought back to the moment by the rough sound of his voice, but unfortunately she couldn't make out what he had said. She was in too much shock.

"What?" She asks slightly dazed.

"What did you see?" He asked louder and angrier. His face is suddenly in hers and he's practically snarling at her, she's expecting him to start foam from the mouth at any moment. Her eyes widen to abnormal size and for the first time ever she's afraid of him. She had never once been afraid of him, but today at this moment she's so scared. He doesn't know who she really is and even though this boy in a couple of years will become her father she really doesn't know him. Gathering her wits she stutters out an answer.

"I- I didn't see anything." She lies and watches his face contort into even more rage. He feels this pounding rage and it isn't really towards her. It's all mostly from confusion and here's this small girl who could hold the secrets to his past, his family and she isn't telling him anything. He really doesn't know how to deal with this.

"Liar!" He ends up shouting and shoves her into a shelf. By now she's shaking and bites her lip to keep the tears at bay. He notices this and he feels instant regret. His features soften. He really didn't mean to push her, but he's just so scared. He feels such a strong connection to this girl and he's pretty sure that he's the boy that was in the flash. "Just please tell me the truth." He pleads. This time his voice is tired and strained, she's even more frightened then before now, because she doesn't want to face this thing that is her dad. She wants to remember him as the most caring and strongest man she has ever known. She doesn't want to see him as this scared angry boy. The pain that she felt earlier was far too great for it to have anything to do with his alien side. Letting a tear slip from her eye, she takes a chance and lies again.

"I told you, I didn't see anything." She watches his face as it darkens in anger. He struggles with the urge to stop intimating her, because yesterday he stopped Max from going to Liz, The love of his life, and he feels like he owes him, owes them to find out about their past. Being nice and friendly won't get you anywhere, he won't let anything be ruined, and He can't let them down now. He wonders about the flashes he gave her and thinks of Hank and the thought of her, or anyone else for that matter seeing what gets done to him helps stifle the urge to stop. Grabbing her hard by the shoulders he roughly shakes her.

"Tell me." He demands, his voice is a warning and a promise of something she doesn't want to think about. Picturing her mother and the man she knows him to be gives her strength and now she's the one who's angry. Angry for whatever is making him like this. She feels the familiar power coursing through her and she does nothing to stop it from releasing when she shouts.

"Stop shaking me!" Michael feels himself fly across the room and smashes into a wall. He faintly hears sounds of glass breaking. Mia's eyes fill with tears when she realizes exactly what she had just done and it's so silent. All you can hear is heavy breathing; unsure of what to do; she did the only thing she could think she ran.

Michael just stared at the spot where Mia once stood completely in shock. The only thing he could think about was that she was one of them.

* * *

Liz stared at her History teacher, not really paying attention. She was too busy thinking about the talk she had with Rob. Was he really an alien? Was he just crazy? Was _she_ crazy? So many things were happening all so fast and she didn't have any time to think about it. A tap on her desk brought her out of her thoughts.

"Liz" Kyle whispered to get her attention. She was a bit annoyed at him for interrupting her thoughts but a bit touched that he felt so concerned.

"Yea?" She spoke back wondering why there were students in different seats now that she was able to finally look around the room.

"Didn't you hear the teacher?" He asked his brows furrowing and what she thought was worry.

"Oh, I must have zoned out." His eyebrows had shot up at that. Liz always paid attention in class.

"You feel okay?" He asked scooting his desk closer to hers. Again she wondered why the teacher was allowing this.

"I'm fine, now what did the teacher say?" She asked quickly trying to switch the subject, his eyes squint a bit but he answers her anyway.

"The teacher wanted us to work in groups and discuss what happened during the civil war and give our opinion on how it would have been resolved if it happened during our time." She nodded her head and immediately started getting her supplies out. "Wait Liz." He said quickly stopping her "Are you sure you're okay?" His brown eyes were so full of concern that she felt bad for feeling frustrated at him.

"Yeah" She answered "I'm fine just a bit tired." It wasn't really a lie and just to make sure that he got it, she raised her arms and stretched giving a big yawn. Kyle being the teenage boy that he was, was immediately draw to the skin on her stomach that she was exposing when she yawn. Furrowing his eye brows when he saw a bit of a silver handprint on her stomach.

"Liz what's that?" He asked and she felt so stupid about forgetting about the handprint. Not knowing how to answer him she changed the subject.

"Kyle, we need to start working on this project." Her tone was stern and gave no room for anymore questions about her stomach.

* * *

**I know this chapter is kinda small, but I still hope people like it. I would like more feedback if possible just so I know how I am doing and if it makes sense or if i'm losing people.**

**Reviewing is Caring and Caring is sharing... I dont know...  
**


End file.
